


Please Buck

by SashaMilk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Complete, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMilk/pseuds/SashaMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve X Bucky smutty thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers lay on the bed his arms pinned above his head by a grip so strong it was punishing even for him, warm flesh and cold metal. His thighs quivered as his body bounced in time with the force of the thrusting penis working in and out of his arse. 

Suddenly his wrists where released  
"Your pecs are as big as tits. Shake them for me slut" hissed Bucky his eyes cold as snow and Steve whimpered his face burning with embarrassment  
"No... Buck come on" he pleaded  
"Push them up" snarled Bucky savagely and as Steve clumsily cupped and shook his bulging chest muscles Bucky gave a hiss of satisfaction.  
"That's better" leaning down he took a nipple and sucked hard causing Steve to gasp at the burning sting.  
"That's it you big titted slut squeal for me" muttered Bucky moving to the other and attacking it fiercely with his sucking lips. Steve blinked back tears of pain and shame as he held his mounded chest up to Bucky's mouth and endured the others administrations. 

Apparently satisfied Bucky reared back and his eyes gleaming as he looked at Steve's bright red nipples. Withdrawing from his arse he moved to a kneeling position then grabbing the Captain's legs he roughly hoisted them over his shoulders and holding Steve's arse aloft slammed his cock back into him and Steve moaned as he wrapped his metal fist around his cock.

Holding him Bucky growled  
"Now I'm gonna fuck your tight little arse until you squirt it all over yourself"  
"No no Buck please just - " panted Steve shaking his head frantically "Not like this, just do what you want I don't care but don't make me" he pleaded looking at his friend desperately seeking some form of recognition. But it was the icy stare of the Winter Soldier that met his eyes.  
"You will come from it" promised Bucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to all of you who commented and left kudos, I know it's a bit awkward to do so on smut so I really appreciate it and was encouraged to continue.

He started to move his hips and at the sensation of thick cock breaching him and realising that Bucky was serious Steve began to struggle properly trying to move away but all his inhanced strength seemed useless as Bucky simple clamped his metal hand on his chest and held him pinned to the bed effortlessly.

"Yeah, wiggle for me baby, you're really turning me on now" he purred darkly leaning down and looking into Steve's eyes causing him to still instantly and go limp but Bucky wasn't going to let him off easily  
"Come sugar beg me like you used to...get me hot. You remember, how you used too yeah?" He mocked as Steve shook his head moaning in horror as Bucky continued silkly, 

"Cause I remember just how to turn you on" and with his flesh hand he cupped Steve's balls rolling them gently until the blond gasped aloud.  
"No please Buck, it's different, it wasn't like that... you're not recalling properly", Steve cried but Bucky laughed harshily  
"But I got my memory back remember? Yeah you do Stevie, you insisted I had to get it back so I did and the only thing I seem to remember is a whole lot of you on my cock."  
He leant down a licked Steve's ear whispering  
"So you should be celebrating yeah? Your man finally home and inside you again, you must be happy, you used to beg me to fuck you"

Steve listened in horror but couldn't find the right words to argue because Bucky was right he had been the one who insisted Bucky be given back his memories and so Loki brought by Thor had done so wiping the multiple layers of Hydra's mind control and letting the past filter back into his brain. Steve had wanted that, wanted Bucky to remember everything, to remember him...them. Only it hadn't been James 'Bucky' Barnes from Brooklyn that watched the scenes of another life in his mindseye but The Winter Solider and what he made of them was far beyond Steve's worse fears.

His protests about the reality of those slightly naughtier intimate moments how it was all in fun, had fallen on deaf ears. To Bucky it was simple  
"You're bigger now but I guess you still the same little cock whore from back then"  
His words had utterly shocked Steve as he walked into his bedroom the next night and made it rapidly clear he intended on having his sexual desires satisfied. The fight Steve had put up had been much stronger but Bucky had won then too. He had made him submit all too easily.

 

Steve's face burned with shame as he lay beneath Bucky who smirking fucked him with questing thrusts a calculating look in his eyes. Then suddenly Steve's body shuddered and he choked back a cry. Bucky's smile was feral.  
"That's the spot there," he purred then slamming deep into Steve again causing him to arch and clench down on the cock banging on his prostate.  
"Oh yeah there it is right up there. Damn that makes you grip my cock slut. Look at your cock it's gonna burst" he barked looking a Steve red swollen cock glistening with precum  
"Fuck whore, you're leaking out everywhere," bending suddenly he sucked the tip with a lewd slurping causing Steve to cry out at the hot wet pleasure.  
""Arggggh"  
Bucky sat up and stilled again, looking at Steve panting under him his cock straining up towards him.  
"Come on whore, tell me where you need it. Beg for it deep inside your arse" he ordered roughly  
"Beg me to fuck you off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?
> 
> All mistakes my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave the boys hanging any longer...
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement it really means a lot.

Quivering with need as Bucky held him poised for fulfillment Steve felt the wash of shame at Bucky's harsh demand and he shook his head mutely. Then moaned as Bucky slowly and deliberately pressed deeper into him grinding against his prostate.

"Oh! Oh please Buck," he said brokenly.  
"Oh please what? Say it" purred Bucky his eyes meeting Steve's wet ones without mercy.

"Pl-please f-fuck me, oh please fuck me" gasped Steve brokenly giving up the fight, and Bucky laughed triumphantly, beginning instantly to thrust steadily into Steve's arse again.

"Yeah thats right, see bitch telling me what you want wasn't so hard was it? See now you've got my big cock fucking you again yeah? Doesn't it feel good? Come on say it," Bucky demanded

"Yes it-it feels good" confessed Steve  
"What feels good? You say it fucking properly slut!" Barked Bucky his hands gripping Steve's wrists above his head cruelly.  
"Your b-big cock feels good, your big cock feels good"  
"Where does it feel good, where?"  
"Up my arse, your cock feels good up my arse" Steve whispered his face burning red with shame . Bucky smiled.

"Now that sounds like the little cock slut I remember, that's what I want to hear you begging for it, Come-on Stevie you tell me just how bad you want it and I'll give it to you until you cream off" he instructed.

"Please I want it, I want your cock to fuck me hard, please fuck- ar ah yes yes, oh fuck with your cock please, yes oh fuck there please aah" Steve begged increasingly more wildly as Bucky pounded his sweet spot repeatedly his blue eyes burning fiercely as he watched Steve falling apart beneath him

"Damn, come on you're almost there slut, its almost show time," he urged then he growled his hands tightening as Steve tried to move to his neglected cock

" No, no hands you just feel my cock up ya. Just enjoy this you stupid bitch, I told you that you"ll fucking blow your load from just my cock and I fucking meant it," Bucky shouted angrily  
"What do you need it harder do you? You want it properly slamming before you can cream off is that it?" he snarled starting to jack rabbit into Steve with brutal rapid thrusts causing him to cry out in pain,

"No Argh stop Bucky that's hurting Buck-" Steve protested but Bucky cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up moaning Buck all the damn time bitch and start bucking your arse up on to my cock. Come-on you're as big as a horse now so fucking buck under me as I ride you, thats the only bloody buck I'm interested in..." and as Steve frantic to please him began to flex his hips up and down muscles straining as he practically impaled himself up onto Bucky's stroking penis.

"Oh fuck yeah! Buckin like a bronco now, come on that's it move those slutty hips come on big boy get on that cock" Bucky howled his hip jabbing in time to Steve's, sending shock waves through him and then suddenly it was too much. Bucky's relentless thrusting and his own efforts.  
Proving Bucky right Steve went rigid his untouched cock starting to spill his climax spurting out so hard it splattered onto Bucky above him causing him halt from fucking him to give a howl in victory grinning down at Steve who was almost completely out it, his cock still pouring.

"Here it is and you're fucking blowing like a horse too" Bucky breathed staring raptly at Steve laying there uncontrollably orgasming until only a thin ribbon leaked out of his soften cock, reaching down he took Steve's balls and weighed them in his hands.

"Still heavy, that ain't the finish," and with his metal hand massaged them until a last thick creamy gush rushed up and flooded over down soaking Steve's crotch and his hand, satisfied he leant back smirking. 

"Look that; the fucking mess you made everywhere, blowing off like a carthorse, and now you can't even move you useless fucking lump," he cooed cruelly into Steve's blank face . 

Then and wiping his sticky hand down his own still erect cock he flipped Steve around landing him deliberately face down into the puddle of his own spunk and holding his arse cheeks spread slid back into him thrusting rough and deep.

"My turn now, if you come too while I'm busy in your cunt. I guess you can just lick up that mess you filthy little bitch." He said brightly to the silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm thinking that kinda feels like the end...  
> Steve is okay btw just temporarily overcome but yeah I guess I'll leave it up to your imagination if he does wake up while Bucky does his business
> 
> Thanks for reading. I've some other ideas floating around I may write if there is any interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters ...Should I go on?
> 
>  
> 
> Editing isn't my strong point sorry for any glaring mistakes.


End file.
